


A Day in the Life of a Recovering Brainwashed Assassin

by K_Popsicle



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Food Issues, Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Recovery, daily life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-26 18:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Popsicle/pseuds/K_Popsicle
Summary: Bucky spends a day in Wakanda. Nothing bad happens.





	A Day in the Life of a Recovering Brainwashed Assassin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/gifts).

> Minimal research was done. I have never raised goats. Do not use me as a goat expert. My knowledge is incidental and made up and mostly based on cows which I actually have experience with (not an expert in them either).
> 
> All names were made in about two seconds using a baby name webpage. I apologise if they are not good names, it’s a flash exchange, I don’t have the time to research but if better names are on offer I’m willing to change them.

Bucky wakes pre-dawn to the sound of a goat baying. He listens for nearly a whole minute before he translates the sound to _birth_ and then he’s rolling out of bed onto the hard-packed dirt floor and heading out to find the doe in distress. He hits his head on the doorway on the way out, remembers to click the torch on so he can see where he’s going, climbs over the fence and picks his way through the mob.

Bohlale says he needs to interact with humans more, so Bucky slings the cloth bag over his head as dawn breaks, checks the doe and her brand-new kids, and heads into the market. It bustles quietly, truck engines rumble, people fret from one stall to the next, children run between feet, and everyone asks him how he is. He lies and says fine, but smiles at them as well.

The noise is comforting in a way it wasn’t the first time Meria showed him the way, talking amiably as she walked along the road with him. It’s only the shattering of glass, or a too harsh cry that make him flinch now, but he checks the threat before he responds to it even though he itchs to reach for a weapon.

There are no weapons in his life anymore.

He buys the essentials, then makes himself buy a bag of apples even though it’s a _treat_ and it sets his nerves on fire to buy it. Then he resolutely sits on a low wall at the edge of the market and eats half of one. It tastes amazing, and after careful consideration he eats the rest. It feels like a win.

The goats are waiting for him when he returns impatient for feed and freedom, so he straddles the fence and unlatches the gate. They pour out in an impatient jumble, bleating indignation and set about finding the perfect patch of grass to much on or sleep in. Bucky checks the kidding yard and lets the three does out to mingle with the mob, but closes the kids in to keep out predators. They stay nestled down in their hiding places and probably will until their legs start to make sense to them.

By the time midday comes around Bucky has scrubbed the water troughs, refilled them, removed the old bedding and laid out a new layer, then shovelled the old bedding into the back of a truck to take over to the pumpkin farm for trade. He slushes water down his back, counts the goats, lets one of the does back into the kidding yard and returns to his hut for a break.

Stepping out from the beating sun into the cool air of the hut reminds Bucky of how tired he is. The water down his back sets goose bumps across his skin, but it’s a pleasant chill especially knowing he’ll be back out in the heat soon enough.

He washes his hands and prepares his lunch. It’s simple food, but the bread is fresh, the cheese is soft, and the green beans crunch with every bite. He thinks about his apples, but they’ll keep. Instead he lays across the dirt floor and lets his eyes slide closed for a little while. It’s too hot to work outside right now anyway.

Before night settles in the goats get restless so he gets his herding stick and sets to the task of moving them back into the pens, separating the does with kids much to their consternation. It’s an easy task though, even with one arm, and the goats all settle in quickly. Bucky locks them all away, starts up the little truck and does his errands. He comes back with a few pumpkins at the end of their life, and a few good ones that the farmer assured him he could spare. Bucky tries not to think that he’s put the farmer out and reminds himself that people do things like that with no real motivation all the time.

He tries to decide what to do with the pumpkins.

He asks when he calls Steve, and Steve seems a little unsure. Natasha leans into the screen and tells him to make a soup then recites the recipe. It’s a simple recipe so when she asks if he needs it repeated he shakes his head. After that she leaves them alone, and Bucky tells Steve about his day, and Steve tells him things about his day he thinks Bucky can handle hearing. It’s clear that Steve’s been in a fight. Bucky doesn’t ask.

Late at night he listens to the occasional goat noise, reading a dog-eared copy of 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea, and thinks about eating another apple. It’s not so hard, it’s easy even, and getting easier every day.


End file.
